vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Archangel Gabriel is one of the angels summoned by Michael as part of his mission on Earth. While he didn't have access to a high spirit rank artificial body like Michael who would let him use his full powers, Gabriel managed to retain most of his strength by using the body of one of Earth's ten S-rank magicians, the British magician Sir James Wesley. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Gabriel Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him), Flight, Skilled Swordsman, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks, Transformation (Can transform his body into an angel body) | Shapeshifting (Can transform his arms into knight lances), can unfasten things with his blades and put people to sleep, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid, can grow a new head in the blink of an eye) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Superior to S-rank magicians, is comparable to Demon King-class demons, who can raze and burn down countries) | At least Country level (Stronger than before, easily stomped the human forces and defeated Sumika in her Half God Transformation, capable of forcing open Daoloth's hole before it closed) Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Vastly stronger than regular human magicians and General-class demons) | At least Supersonic (Vastly stronger than most human magicians, able to slice in half a barrage of bullets and magic projectiles shot at him from all directions, Sumika can barely react to his speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level | At least Country level Stamina: High, can continue fighting despite suffering incredibly grievous injuries and continued fighting even without a head for a period of time Range: At least 500 meters Standard Equipment: Excalibur | None notable Intelligence: Above average, one of the leaders of the angel forces Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Arts:' Like other angels, Gabriel doesn't use human and demon sorceries, instead using a magic system called Holy Arts. **'God is my Strength:' The special Holy Art granted to Gabriel by God along with his name, granting him peerless physical strength. Gabriel was able to use pure physical strength to forcefully open Daoloth's hole and escape before it closed after he was shot by Sumika's Grim Bullet. He can also immediately recover from being knocked out. **'Holy Ground:' A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Though his spirit rank was lowered together with his power due to having to possess an S-rank magician and not a specially prepared body, Gabriel is still an archangel, so the sorceries and attacks of humans are still useless against him. **'Unfasten:' Holy magic that allows Gabriel to "unfasten" things with his blades without causing actual physical damage. At the same time, those unfastened by Gabriel's blade will be put to sleep. **'Megiddo Flame' (Flame of God’s Punishment): White flames that don't disappear or burn out until the target's life is burned to nothing. Gabriel can shoot Megiddo Flame like an aurora out of his face. *'Angel Transformation:' Gabriel can transform the human body he's possessing into an angel's body. Upon transforming Gabriel becomes around two meters tall, with a body with luster like ashen silver metal. His face is white, with no features like eyes, nose, or mouth. **'Arm Transformation:' In this form, Gabriel's arms turn into two large blades, and he can change those blades into a silver knight lance. *'Excalibur:' The golden King Sword, one of the highest rank Artifacts of Earth, entrusted to Sir James by the Queen herself. Excalibur was capable of blocking Abaddon's destructive power. *'Invulnerability:' Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Key: Base | Angel Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6